She
by LeoLyn17
Summary: This is a one shot - Oliver's musing as he patrols Starling City.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was crisp. Oliver was patrolling Starling city and as things had been a little quiet, he'd asked Felicity to take the night off. He knew she deserved it pushing herself to get their lair..command center..whatever, up and running. Oliver snorted..he was never ever going to call it the Arrow Cave no matter how many times Felicity tried to slip it into their conversations. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

As his thoughts settled on her he immediately started backing away mentally...whoa...since when did he have thoughts about what she said, thought or did, for that matter? Since when did he "roll his eyes" at all? Felicity was rubbing off on him, more than he had let himself realise. He smiled automatically recalling her protests about her work space..her arguments..verbal diarrhea..mile-a-minute thinking and the hand waving & gesturing and ever changing expressions..

Hold up..When had he started paying attention to all her mannerisms? Had he seen her for what she was when he first walked into her cubicle in QC, with the bullet riddled laptop? Or was it when she tilted her head, not for one minute believing his sorry tale, about coffee shops in bad neighborhoods?

Was it when he surprised her in her car, bleeding out, into her back seat..or much later when he woke up to see her hard at work, fixing up his rudimentary system into something much more cohesive? He remembered being grateful that she hadn't run screaming to the cops, as most people would have.

Was it when she trusted him (even with his bordering on - stupid cover stories) with his father's journal? Or later when he'd saved her from Count Vertigo, she apologized to him..for putting him in position where he had to kill again? Oliver started feeling uncomfortable at the number of times Felicity had been put in harms way while helping out on his crusade and his arguments to Diggle that they could protect her were starting to sound tired, even to him. He knew he was holding on to her and not just because she was amazing at what she did.. Nope...don't go there...dangerous waters...his mind shied away from such thoughts and ideas, no matter how promising they may be.

Perhaps it was when proved her mettle by staying with them while the Glades came crashing down thanks to the man-made earth quake device. Oliver's eyes burned as he remembered Tommy's death and his subsequent actions. Yes...much safer to focus on the anger that fueled his quest. As these thoughts rattled around in his head, he suddenly stopped short. He saw that he had reached Felicity's apartment building without even realizing it. His mind had steered him there unconsciously.

He stood up. From where he was standing he could see her, sitting in her cozy hall..watching television..her expressions mirroring the actors emotions on screen. The temptation to be a part of that warm setting pulled at him..but he straightened his spine..and shook those images away. She was his partner, for God's sake. He would not ruin the one good thing going for him, in this partnership, to save his city. Besides she was safer at a distance. Yes..he would keep her at a distance, if not for anything else, but her safety. Her safety was paramount.

And that's when it hit him.. He saw her clearly..he'd listened to her..he had let get under his skin, when she had forced him to cut short his self imposed exile and come back...when she had gently but firmly made him look for a different way to save his city, thus leading him to find a better way to honor Tommy's memory as well. For her, he stopped being the "Hood" and became the "Arrow"!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hrrmmpphhh...mmmmrrpphhh...Trmmmmpff...frruuuummmmppff..ooowwwmmmppffff"

Oliver grew more and more frustrated, straining at the bonds...He could hear Thea outside the door..calling to him..but could not answer her..and for the hundredth time wondered about how he got into this predicament.

It had been a routine night for Team Arrow..you know..chasing down villains and all things criminal...After trussing them up, for the SCPD to find, Oliver and Team had decided to call it a night and get some much needed rest.

Oliver had decided to man the lair while the rest of team had some down time...So there he was ...enjoying some Chinese food , while monitoring feeds from cameras strategically placed around the city..He's eating near her system, doing this only when Felicity has left for the night..otherwise the woman will never stop giving him grief..What's the big deal, thought Oliver...they're just computers..machines..to be used when needed..whensuddenly.. Felicity walked in on him.

Her eyebrows literally shot up to her hairline and smoke curled out of her nostrils, at the sight that greeted her. Oliver's feet were up on the keyboard ..on her pristine work station..on her baby while eating..what was that - Kung Pao chicken?!...Ohhhhh She had told him once, if she had told him a hundred times - warned him never to come within 50 feet of her systems, whether it be while training or eating (or drinking coffee).. Ohhh he is going to have to pay for this sacrilege..

But not right then..She would have to plan this right and make it good..so that he would never dream of doing this again.

She took a deep breath and schooled her facial muscles into a neutral expression . As she picked up her tablet (the one she came back for), her nail scrapes the table. Oliver's head whipped around, taking his feet off the table, at the same time giving her a sheepish grin. Felicity didn't say a word..she just gave him a pointed look and left. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief...Hey...that wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she has started to mellow down, under his influence. Ooooh boy..was he mistaken!

He should have realised something was up..Felicity never lets things go this easily..especially when it came to her "babies"..but this time..she didn't even bring it up... And when later that week, back at their flat, her eyes issue an invitation to follow her into the bedroom, he doesn't hesitate. He doesn't even think...its reflex..all he can see, think and breathe is her golden strands of hair..angelic face...blue eyes with a mischievous twinkle..like she has something up her sleeve..Wait...what...but by then...his eyes have started blurring..and nothing.

When he comes to...he can't feel his hands and feet...and he has been gagged...A little twisting reveals that his hands and feet have been tied to the four bed posts and all he's wearing are his underwear..

Oliver is growing more and more frustrated by the minute..She drugged the wine he realises...He has taught Felicity well..the bonds are strong and tight. Part of him feels pride in her learning abilities while another part of him is completely mortified - the Arrow cannot even get out the knots without someone's help..

Wait...was there someone trying to get into the apartment?..Heck..realization dawns that its Thea out there..and in a minute, she was going to see him like this.

"Olllii...Are u in? Felicity sent me to get her tablet...though why she couldn't get you - her boy friend to get it, I don't un...What the...?!" Thea's eyes nearly bug out of head at the sight of her brother , bound hand & foot to the four corners of the bed..Her expression is one of incredulity for one full second and in the next has doubled over in raucous laughter. She laughs for a full five minutes and finally when her laughter tapers off into a fit of giggles, her attention is finally drawn to her brother's icy glare.."Alright alright I'll cut you lose in a minute..just after I get a few pictures of you like this..Lover boy.."(more giggles)

"Ohhhh I can't wait to share these pictures with Dig and Laurel". It takes Thea all of two minutes to cut Oliver loose. Oliver knows he is never going to live this down. As he rubs his wrists, he reflects on just how beautiful and devious his girlfriend is, and mentally decides he will keep a good distance between himself and her computers, henceforth.

A reluctant smile stretches across his face! "You are remarkable Felicity Smoak" he whispers into his phone as soon as the call goes through.."Why...Thank you for remarking Mr Queen" she purrs with a smile in her voice..


End file.
